Modern information storage systems typically require a variety of services. These services include file management, backup, deduplication, search, file tiering, and ediscovery, among others.
Conventionally, when an information storage system administrator wanted to add a service, the administrator would buy a new appliance and integrate the appliance with the information storage system. However, as information storage systems grow larger and more complex, integrating the appliance is becoming increasingly difficult. For example, in a system with 600 NAS heads, a service that requires 2 appliances per head would result in the addition of 1200 appliances. The addition of a large number of appliances may cause several issues, such as increased power consumption, and reduced physical space, among others. Further, the addition of a large number of appliances may not be a trivial task. The installation of many appliances may be a lengthy and expensive process. Similarly, removing services and corresponding appliances may require significant resources.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for managing information storage systems.